


Honesty is the Best Policy

by Dandalion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, because derek can't help but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In my defense, I never thought you would go for it.”  Stiles moves one hand to Derek’s knee and squeezes.  Derek still feels kind of lost, and doesn’t want to assume anything, but if this is going where he thinks it is…</p><p>“Go for what, exactly?” he asks cautiously, and Stiles’ face lights up at that.</p><p>“You and me being together...while I’m also with Scott.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this diverges after season 2 for the most part...they still face the Alpha Pack but with much less drama, and then after that there are no major enemies that they have to deal with like on the show. Also no one dies because I said so. Also Scott and Stiles are both 18 because that just felt right to me :)
> 
> HUGE, HUGE thanks to [Charlotte](http://charlottefever.tumblr.com) for all of her help with this, you're the best <3
> 
> Also sorry for the lame title I was super stuck...happens to the best of us.

Derek had thought that he and Stiles were getting somewhere with their not-quite flirting. They had started hanging out one-on-one, the pretense of research or pack bonding long forgotten. They had spent multiple Saturdays on that couch Derek had pulled out of a dumpster, switching off who got to pick what they watched, and Derek thought it _meant_ something. All the lingering looks and little touches...it couldn’t all be in Derek’s head, right?

Yet here he is, at Stiles’ window, about to knock three times--which has become their standard signal--and there’s Stiles. On his bed. Making out with Scott.

He stares in awe for one second too many when Scott stops kissing Stiles suddenly, looking over at the window, at Derek. He probably heard Derek’s heart, which is jackrabbiting in his chest. Derek exhales, pushing the air out hard in an attempt to calm down, even though it’s too late.

Stiles looks up too, following Scott’s sightline, and mutters a quiet, “Shit,” before pressing at Scott’s chest to get up. Scott moves over to sit on the edge of the bed while Stiles gets up and walks over to the window.

Derek just waits there, controlling his breathing, knowing he can’t just leave now that he’s been caught. Stiles slides open the window and Derek forces himself to make eye contact, refusing to appear as humiliated as he feels.

“Hey there, big guy,” Stiles says softly, and that gets Derek’s blood boiling: Stiles is _placating_ him, and it’s just digging the knife in that much further. “Why don’t you come on in? We should talk.”

The last thing Derek wants to do is come inside and talk, but he does so anyway, making sure not to brush against Stiles at all.

Once he’s inside, Stiles closes the window and Derek accidentally locks eyes with Scott. Scott, who looks guilty, sheepish, but also _ravished_ , his lips red and a little wet. Derek feels a hot, sharp stab of jealousy right in his belly. As he takes in their mingled scent of arousal that fills up the room, he’s also filled with shame. It smells _good_. Not just Stiles’ scent, but Scott’s too.

Derek has done his best to ignore any attraction he feels toward Scott, feeling especially weird about it, considering they’re barely even friends. Even through all the hell they went through taking down the Alpha Pack together, Scott doesn’t seem to like him all that much, and Derek is fine with that. Well, he lives with that.

But the way their scents mix makes his toes curl in his shoes.

“So,” Derek croaks, having to clear his throat to erase the stiffness from his voice.

“So,” Stiles echoes, rocking on his feet a bit in a way that makes Derek want to hold him down, just to keep him _still_. Even if just for a second.

“So!” Scott chimes in, shifting towards the door. “I’m gonna…” That sets Stiles into motion, and his hand shoots out to grab Scott’s before he can get to the door knob.

“Wait!” Scott looks uncomfortable, but steps next to Stiles so they’re side by side, hand in hand. “You should stay for this.”

Derek is starting to feel confused as well as hurt and angry, especially when Stiles comes towards him and takes Derek’s hand in his free one.

“Let’s sit,” Stiles orders, and they all awkwardly perch on the edge of Stiles’ bed, holding hands, before Stiles drops Scott’s and turns to face Derek fully. “Listen, Derek, I--”

“It’s fine,” Derek interrupts. “I get it, you don’t need to--we don’t have to--”

“Oh, no you don’t, dude. As cliché as this sounds, it is _not_ what it looks like.” Derek gives him a skeptical look, and Scott snorts, Derek and Stiles both turning to look at him. Scott’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink.

“I--sorry, I’ll...sorry,” he mutters, looking down.

Stiles turns back to Derek and rolls his eyes, giving Derek a soft smile.

“Okay, listen,” Stiles starts, taking Derek’s hand in both of his. Derek looks down at their hands and then back up at Stiles, and he must have his murder face on, because Stiles just rolls his eyes again. “Seriously, _listen_ , okay? It’s not what you think. Scott and I aren’t--I mean, we are, but--shit, um. Okay. Let me start over. Have you ever heard of polyamory?” Derek furrows his eyebrows.

“Like...marrying more than one person?”

“No, no, that’s polygamy,” Stiles corrects. “Polyamory is just...being capable of being with more than one person at once. Sort of the opposite of monogamy. Does that make sense?”

Derek feels his head nodding, although he’s not sure exactly where Stiles is going with this.

“What Stiles left out there is that poly relationships rely on the full _knowledge_ and _consent_ of all parties,” Scott admonishes, although he’s looking at Derek. “Otherwise it doesn’t work.”

“You don’t say,” Derek says sarcastically, and Stiles looks at both of them sharply, deeply unamused.

“So, okay, yeah, I… _kinda_ fucked that part up. But in my defense, I never thought you would go for it!” Stiles moves one hand to Derek’s knee and squeezes. Derek still feels kind of lost, and doesn’t want to assume anything, but if this is going where he thinks it is…

“Go for what, exactly?” he asks cautiously, and Stiles’s face lights up at that.

“You and me being together...while I’m also with Scott.” Stiles looks excited, but he’s also biting at his lip, and Derek realizes there’s nerves behind the bravado. Derek glances over at Scott, fully expecting him to look as confused as Derek feels, but Scott is just smiling at him encouragingly. Derek can’t bring himself to return it, and pulls his hand away from Stiles.

“Hey, Scotty,” Stiles says, breaking the awkward silence that had been building. “Could you give us a minute?”

Scott nods even though Stiles is still facing Derek, and Derek watches him go to leave, giving him one more smile before slipping out into the hallway and closing the door softly behind him. Derek knows it’s just a formality. No matter where Scott goes in the house, he’ll be able to hear them, but he appreciates the show of privacy.

“Okay, look, I know this probably isn’t what you were expecting out of...whatever’s going on here.” Stiles gestures between them, not making eye contact and jiggling his left nervously. “But I obviously like you. And...I hoped you like me back. It’s just that I’ve been with Scott for a bit now, and I never expected to…”

His pause lasts a little too long for Derek’s patience.

“To?” he prompts, trying not to seem agitated.

“To start falling for you too,” Stiles confesses, looking away from Derek. His face is rapidly turning red, and Derek can’t help himself.

“Wow,” he deadpans. “So poetic.”

Stiles’ expression turns stormy, and his body goes rigid. He drops Derek’s hands and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Hey, asshole, I’m opening up to you over here, but if you’re just gonna be a goddamn prick about it, you can just--”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek cuts in. “I--me too, I like you too.”

Stiles gapes like a fish for a good three seconds, his steam running out, before absolutely beaming.

“Really? Awesome!” Stiles grabs Derek’s hands again and squeezes them.

Derek can’t help but return his smile before the weight of the situation hits him.

“But...I don’t know about this...the rest of it. I mean, you and Scott have this whole...thing going already, and you and I haven’t even been on a real date yet. Not to mention that werewolves tend to be kind of…”

“Possessive?” Stiles finishes, his smile softening. “Listen, I understand your concerns. But the thing about this is that it’s not a competition. I don’t want to be with you both to see who I like better, like I’m test driving cars or something. I like both of you--I _want_ both of you. But only if you’re both okay with that.”

“And Scott’s okay with it?” Derek can’t help but ask.

“Yep,” Stiles states, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “We’ve talked about it. I was actually telling him tonight that I wanted to ask you out soon; he’s happy for us, man. It doesn’t have to be weird, as long as everyone is honest. And I promise to be totally honest with you...from now on.” He gives Derek a sheepish grin that Derek definitely doesn’t want to kiss off his face right then and there.

Derek tries to imagine how this will all work. He can’t really picture it, but he knows he wants Stiles, annoying, stubborn, sarcastic Stiles, more than anything. If this is what it takes, he’s willing to give it a try.

“Okay,” he agrees. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Yes! Dude, awesome!” Stiles throws himself onto Derek for an overly enthusiastic hug. Derek’s laugh escapes him without permission, and he wraps his arms around Stiles, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and how Stiles’ scent faintly clings to him even after Stiles pulls back.

“Okay, let me go give Scott the good news, and then I think maybe we could all use some alone time--you know, to reflect on tonight’s events.”

Derek smiles and nods, heading to the window to go out the way he came.

“Wait! Derek,” Stiles calls, stopping him just as he pulls himself onto the roof. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” Stiles walks towards him, leaning out the window when he reaches it.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Derek replies. Stiles beams at him once more, and reaches out to pull Derek close by his neck, giving him one chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Right answer,” he whispers, before retreating back inside. “I’ll text you!”

Stiles closes the window, leaving Derek dumbfounded as to how Stiles can wind him up so easily, how Stiles has already managed to wrap Derek around his finger, when they haven’t even gone on a date.

He runs off his excess energy before going home, smiling the entire time.

* * *

Their first date goes surprisingly well, considering how nervous Derek is. They went to an Italian place that Stiles picked out, and he barely even tries to act annoyed when Stiles steals some of his food. The conversation is easy, as if they were just hanging out, but Stiles has his ankle pressed against Derek’s all throughout dinner, and Derek is distinctly aware that this is a _date_.

When they get back to Stiles’ house, he laughs when Derek gets out of his camaro, and walks him to his door.

“You’re a total cheeseball, aren’t you?” Stiles teases. Derek huffs and rolls his eyes before stepping forward and bringing his hand up to Stiles’ cheek.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Derek orders, before leaning in to kiss him. He goes slowly, keeping his eyes open, making sure this is alright, but Stiles already has his eyes closed, and when Derek finally presses his lips to his, Stiles grabs the back of Derek’s neck and deepens the kiss immediately.

Derek’s head is _swimming_. He’s never felt something so incredible, such a sharp, intense, overwhelming attraction to someone’s body and mind. He can tell he’s already fallen for Stiles, but doesn’t want to scare him away by moving too fast.

“O-okay, wait,” Derek stutters as he pulls his lips from Stiles’. Stiles whimpers but obeys, their foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling. “I...I’m going to go now.”

“Why?” Stiles whines, tugging on Derek’s hair with one hand of long fingers.

“Because your dad is just inside, and I’m pretty sure he’s unhappy enough with this whole situation, and if you kiss me anymore right now I’m not sure I’ll want to stop. That’s not really an option for tonight.”

“Fuck,” Stiles exhales. “Fuck you for being right. Next time I’m telling him I’m sleeping over at Scott’s and then you’re going to cook for me and we’re going to...well, we’re not going to have to stop.”

That gives Derek pause, and he leans back so he can actually look at Stiles.

“Does...does your dad know? Um, you know...about Scott?”

“Oh,” Stiles says, his lips tugging up at the corners. “Oh, yeah, uh, he does. He’s known for a while, I think he sort of always knew that...we were headed in that direction.”

“And he still lets you have sleepovers?” Derek asks, smirking to cover up how he feels about it all, which is mostly just confused. Stiles chuckles at that, pressing their foreheads back together.

“Yeah, well, I think he and Melissa have an agreement that whenever we have a sleepover, they’ll have date night at the other’s house. Gives everyone some private time.”

“And...they don’t mind you having private time.” Derek is trying not to sound weird about this all, but he certainly _feels_ weird about it...he’s hoping Stiles knows that he’s just trying to understand.

“Yeah. They trust us to be safe. Sat us down and forced us through a _very_ uncomfortable talk before Melissa handed us medical grade lube, condoms and gloves and the two of them bolted from the room.” He could see Stiles turning pink at the memory. “All in all we’re grateful for it, you know.”

“Yeah,” Derek replies, but he’s feeling a little lost. He and Stiles can’t have what Stiles and Scott do. Even if they’re on more or less good terms now, Derek still isn’t anywhere near as close with John as Scott is. Derek isn’t...family like Scott is. Not for the first time, Derek wishes his relationship with Stiles was as simple for him as it is for Scott.

“Hey, what’s got you all wrinkly?” Stiles asks, smoothing out the lines on Derek’s forehead as he leans back and cups Derek’s face. “It’s all going to be alright, I promise. Scott totally won’t mind covering for us.”

Derek isn’t so sure about that, still doesn’t see how Scott is so okay with all of this, but he trusts Stiles to be honest with him like he promised. Derek wants to do the same.

“I guess I just wish it was easier,” he admits. Stiles gives him a soft smile and kisses his mouth quickly three times in a row. Derek can’t help but lean in for more, like a magnet, making Stiles giggle.

“It _is_ easy,” Stiles reassures. “What I feel for you is easy, and right, and whatever bumps along the road we encounter...well, I can be pretty creative, if you haven’t noticed.”

Derek grins at that and kisses him again, letting Stiles drag him back into making out, before the porch lights flicker on and off and they break apart.

“Shit,” they say simultaneously, then laugh into each other’s necks.

“That’s my cue,” Stiles jokes, leaning in for one more chaste kiss and then moving to hug Derek fiercely. “Seriously, big guy. Stop worrying so much.”

“I’ll try,” Derek answers, hugging him tightly back before letting go and watching him enter the house.

On his drive home, he can’t help but let himself feel the excitement and warmth of this whole development sink in. He’s _dating_ Stiles. Stiles, the person Derek believes could be the love of his life, even though he’s pretty sure Stiles would never let him live it down if he told him that. Not that he would tell Stiles that ever. Or at least for a long, long time, and only if he was pretty sure Stiles wouldn’t tell him it was “poetic.”

Sure, it’s a little more complicated that he anticipated, but when has anything regarding Stiles ever been simple? But complicated doesn’t mean difficult...he just has to remember that.

* * *

 

Stiles manages to convince his dad to let him sleep over at Scott’s within the week, and schedules his and Derek’s second date for that night, showing up at Derek’s loft with a bottle of red wine and a grin like the chesire cat.

“Hey, good lookin’.”

Derek just rolls his eyes and tugs him in, kissing him quickly before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

“Where did that come from?” Derek asks, gesturing to the wine bottle.

“Oh, this was a present from Lydia. A thank you for that time I banished the ghoul that was terrorizing her neighborhood.”

“Good times,” Derek jokes, smiling at the way Stiles laughs big and open at that.

“Wolfy’s feeling funny tonight, huh?” Stiles sticks his tongue out at Derek and Derek rolls his eyes, although the effect is diminished by the fond smile he can’t hide.

“I’m almost done, you can just open that and have a glass while you’re waiting, if you want.”

“Sounds good,” Stiles says, finding the cork screw and pouring himself a full glass of wine. “That smells amazing, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Derek says, ignoring the way Stiles chuckles when Derek blushes. “Hey, don’t have too much of that, or at least drink it slowly.”

“...why?” Stiles asks suspiciously, taking another sip of wine, but his eyes give him away; he knows exactly why.

 

“Because,” Derek yields, giving in to Stiles’ game. “I have a plan for later that I’ll only feel comfortable going through with if you’re at least mostly sober.”

“A plan?” Stiles inquires, before he breaks out into a shit eating grin and waggles his eyebrows. “Like a _dirty_ plan? Why, Derek, you sly dog. You’re definitely going to be on the naughty list this Christmas.”

Derek rolls his eyes but can’t help laughing as he brings over the steaks he cooked and serves Stiles his share.

They eat and talk, laughing at some points, quiet and somber at others, and Derek can’t believe the ease at which he feels being with Stiles. They talk about everything, their feet pressed together the whole time, Stiles digging his toes into Derek’s ankles every time he takes a small sip of his wine, deliberately draining his glass as slowly as possible to make it clear that he’s still in a good enough head space for whatever Derek plans to do.

When they’ve finished eating, Stiles starts to pick up their plates, but Derek makes him put them down.

“C’mon, don’t tell me you’re one of those obnoxious hosts who won’t let your guests help at all with clean up,” Stiles complains.

“No, we can clean up later,” Derek replies, giving Stiles a look and hoping he picks up on it.

“But won’t it all get gross? Let’s just...oh.” Stiles stops talking abruptly. Derek takes that as his cue to stand and takes Stiles’ hand, leading him to the couch. “So this is part of your plan, I take it?”

Derek takes pride in the way Stiles smile drops into open mouthed shock when Derek presses Stiles down to sit and drops to his knee between Stiles’ legs.

“Wow, okay, clearly we should let you plan everything from now on,” Stiles babbles, his breathing turning heavy as Derek begins to undo his belt. He pulls off his own shirt before making Derek stop in his quest to get Stiles’ pants off, getting Derek’s shirt off too. “Derek Hale, planner extraordinaire. They should hire you at Party City. God, what am I even saying?”

Derek laughs and moves to Stiles’ button and fly, grinning when Stiles just lifts his hips to give Derek better access to tug his pants off.

“Is this okay?” Derek asks as he leans forward, nose almost touching Stiles’ erection where it sticks out a bit from his boxers.

“Is this...is this okay?! Derek, you’re joking, right? You’re about to suck my dick, I am leagues beyond okay.”

“Just wanted to make sure,” Derek checks, smiling again and leaning in to lick at the fabric when Stiles just nods enthusiastically.

He reaches behind himself to grab a condom from his back pocket, but when it’s within Stiles’ line of sight, he starts shaking his head at Derek.

“No, no, without, um, if that’s okay,” he stammers. “I know we can’t give each other anything, and Scott and I never use them, it’s just...so hot, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Derek agrees, nipping lightly at Stiles’ thigh. He keeps going, sucking hickeys into Stiles’ skin as he makes his way back up to his cock.

“Ohhh, my god,” Stiles mutters, bringing a hand up to rest in Derek’s hair. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

Derek sucks on the tip of Stiles’ cock where it peeks out, not teasing at all, just hard suction, and relishes in the way Stiles hips surge up seemingly without permission..

“Fuck, I’m sorry, but oh my god, this is unreal,” Stiles rambles, Derek content to listen to his stream of consciousness as he blows him, playing with Stiles’ foreskin with his tongue. “You are _unreal_ , Derek, this is literally the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

That gives Derek pause, and he pulls off for a moment, using this as an opportunity to get Stiles’ boxers all the way off.

“Really?” he has to ask. “I mean...I don’t want to, um, make things weird, by bringing this stuff up, but...you and, you know, Scott, must have…”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I mean, of course, we fool around,” Stiles replies, keeping up his total honesty policy. “And we fucked each other for the first time, which was great. But Scotty--well, we’re working on some of his skills.”

Derek bites down a smile, trying to hide it in Stiles’ thigh.

“It’s okay, big guy, you’re allowed to be proud of yourself. You’re better at giving head than Scott McCall! Hate to break it to you buddy, but I don’t think that’s the greatest feat in the world. He’s enthusiastic, sure, but he knows it’s a weakness of his. Maybe you could give him some pointers.”

The tone in Stiles’ voice is overly casual, and Derek’s done talking about this, doesn’t want it to veer into something weird, or...weirder, so he just goes back to work and takes all of Stiles down his throat.

“Holy fuck!” Stiles cries, pulling on Derek’s hair. Derek moans at the sensation, looking up at Stiles and hopefully conveying his enthusiastic support of the hair-tugging. “God, you’re like porn, I swear. C’mon, Der, yeah, suck me.”

Derek smiles around his mouthful, because Stiles kind of sounds like something out of porn, but it works for him. He gets himself sloppy, drooling down his neck and swallowing around Stiles’ cock, but he doesn’t mind, loves when Stiles yanks him back, forcing him to take a second to breathe before he can’t help himself and swallows Stiles back down.

“You’re a slut for it, god, who would’ve thought?” Stiles groans, sounding mortified, and his fingers loosen in Derek’s hair. His already flushed skin turns a shade darker in embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t just say that, we haven’t even talked about it, this is our first time and I’m totally ruining it with my kinky ways, _god do that again_.”

“It’s okay,” Derek croaks out after pulling back again. “I...like it.”

“Oh, man,” Stiles says, eyes wide. He cups Derek’s face and bends over for a quick, filthy kiss before leading Derek’s head back down to his messy dick.

“You really do love it, don’t you?” Stiles begins, really getting into it now that he’s got Derek’s permission. Derek moans around him again, loving the way Stiles just manhandles him on his cock, pressing himself all the way into Derek’s throat and gripping his hair tight. “You wanted to on the first date, but you’re too much of a gentleman...couldn’t wait this time, though could you, putting out like a greedy slut on the second date.”

Derek blushes but doesn’t stop, doesn’t deny it, _can’t_ , because it’s true, and Stiles is really fucking his mouth now and it feels like Stiles owns him, like Derek’s there to please him, and he loves that feeling more than anything.

“Doesn’t matter though, god, doesn’t matter, because we’ve been dancing around this forever, this is like, our millionth date, really, and you’re so good, Derek, so fucking good.”

Stiles whines, pulling out so just the tip rests on Derek’s tongue before coming in Derek’s mouth, and moaning as he swallows easily. Stiles slumps back on the couch, making grabby hands at Derek and pulling him down into his lap when Derek is within his reach.

“That was amazing,” Stiles mumbles, pressing kiss after kiss to Derek’s swollen mouth, finding a bit of his own come in the crease of Derek’s lips and lapping at it, making Derek moan. “You’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” Derek responds a bit shyly, never having been praised so much but really, really liking it. He doesn’t mean to, but with every kiss Stiles gives him he rocks his own erection against Stiles’ thigh. He’s just so keyed up--he can’t help himself.

“Oh, I should--here, let me.” Stiles sits up more fully, Derek sliding further into his lap, his legs spread on either side of Stiles’. Stiles gets his pants open and works a hand into Derek’s pants. “Get your hand in there, over mine. Show me how you like it.”

Derek gasps when Stiles wraps his big, calloused hand on Derek’s dick, Stiles’ pinky catching on his foreskin and his nail digging in a bit in a way that gives Derek chills, but manages to listen and reach in with his own hand, gripping himself over Stiles and stroking quickly, Derek leaking precome, enough to slick the way.

“Feel good?” Stiles asks, his other hand tight on Derek’s neck and pulling him down so their foreheads are pressed together.

Derek just nods and whines, dropping his head so it’s buried in Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply and licking sloppily at all the sweat there. Stiles giggles at the sensation and pulls Derek’s hair, not to get him away from his neck, it seems, but just because he knows how much Derek likes it. Stiles gives one particularly hard tug at the same time that he squeezes Derek’s cock just right, and Derek is coming over their hands, hard and silent, his human teeth gripping at the skin of Stiles’ shoulder.

When he’s done shaking, he just kind of slumps over Stiles’ lap, feeling completely sated and absolutely unable to move.

“As great as that was, Der-bear, you’re going to have to move so I can get some air in my lungs,” Stiles wheezes out after a minute, wriggling lazily under him.

“Der-bear?” Derek asks, incredulous, but manages to slowly peel himself away. He allows Stiles to manipulate his body into a standing position, ridding both of them of the rest of their clothes, before dragging Derek by the hand into Derek’s bedroom.

Derek settles on the bed while Stiles putters around. Derek can hear him in the en suite, opening and closing drawers as he looks for something, coming back with a wet washcloth to clean them off with and Derek’s cup from his sink, filled with water. Stiles downs half of it before passing it off to Derek, making sure he finishes it all before setting it on Derek’s nightstand.

“I’m going to assume you’re like Scotty, and being a werewolf, like to bask in the grossness of our sweat and mingled scents after sex instead of showering like decent human beings.”

Derek just growls playfully, nodding his head to indicate that Stiles is right, before taking a dramatic whiff through his nose. Stiles chuckles and sits down on Derek’s bed.

“Okay, you big wolfy goof. We’ll shower in the morning. I’m going to sleep now. You’re the big spoon,” Stiles announces before burrowing next to him, pressing his back against Derek’s chest and getting him right where he wants him. Stiles drifts off pretty quickly after that, Derek content to stay up a bit and listen to Stiles’ steady heartbeat, inhaling their mingled scent, and thinking that he could get used to this.

* * *

Stiles invites Derek over a few nights later, saying his dad won’t be home for a while due to the night shift, and asks Derek to bring over some weed.

“C’mon, dude, I know you have some,” Stiles teases over the phone. “Cora snuck us some before she left last time she visited, and your stuff is way better than the crap we can get at school.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Derek replies, but he’s already putting his supplies in a bag to bring over. He wouldn’t consider himself a stoner, but he and Laura had discovered in New York that they could get high. It helped him out a lot with his anxiety, so he makes sure to always have some around.

“You’re awesome, man. Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, but Scott’s going to hang out a bit,” Stiles says quickly. “See you in a bit!”

Before Derek can protest, or answer at all, Stiles hangs up, and Derek is left staring at his phone in frustration and disbelief.

“This is what I get for dating an asshole,” he mutters, forcing himself to leave his loft instead of sinking into the couch and moping like he wants to.

This whole thing has felt like a dream; he and Stiles fell into their relationship so naturally, it felt like they’d been together for years, rather than a few weeks. For the most part, everyone supported them, even those who knew about Scott and Stiles. Derek’s pack has grown to love Stiles just like he did, each of them developing their own relationship.

Isaac and Stiles bicker and snark, but bond intensely over obscure comics from the ‘70s, ignoring anyone who tries to interrupt their time together. Boyd is good for when Stiles is pissing everyone else off with his incessant ranting, because Boyd is patient and listens well (although Erica has a theory that his mind is elsewhere while Stiles blabs on), and Erica...well, she’s always had a soft spot for Stiles, and it’s developed into a deep platonic soulmate thing that Derek doesn’t think he’ll ever understand.

Then there are Stiles’ friends, and according to him, Derek had passed Lydia’s “boyfriend material” test, which Derek takes at face value as very significant. He’d been more worried about Allison anyway, considering their history. She sat him down and told him that if he ever hurt Stiles, she’d be ready with a wolfsbane laced arrow in a heartbeat. He appreciates her sisterly love for him, and when he promised he would never intentionally hurt Stiles, Allison smiled and said she believed him, and they’ve been cordial ever since.

Even the Sheriff has been nicer to Derek after making him come over for dinner. They bonded over their obscure love for rugby and Stiles warned them that they weren’t allowed to become best buddies behind his back. John had made Stiles leave them alone to talk before Derek left, telling Derek that he’s proud of him, and that he’s welcome over anytime, as long as he uses the front door. Stiles had teased him, but Derek left with a warm feeling of acceptance that hasn’t gone away since.

The only thing Derek could maybe do without is...well, Scott. Whenever Stiles wasn’t with Derek, he was with Scott. Or at least that’s how it feels to Derek. Scott gets to see Stiles at school, and whenever their families have dinner together, and they hang out all the time. Derek’s time with Stiles is decidedly more precious.

And here Stiles goes, inviting Scott to _their_ time...

Derek is trying not to be bitter about it. The three of them haven’t hung out alone since Stiles came clean about the whole thing and started seeing them both. Derek has no idea how this is going to go, and is supremely nervous as he knocks on Stiles’ door.

“Come in!” Stiles hollers, and Derek lets himself in, heading up to Stiles’ room.

“Look at you, Der, using the front door like a real boy and everything,” Stiles teases, not looking away from whatever video game he and Scott are playing, nudging at each other’s elbows and trying to sabotage each other. “Hey, you mind rolling up a blunt to smoke for after this round?”

“Yeah, man, thanks so much. I’ve been stressing out over college apps and could really use some prime relaxation,” Scott chimes in, giving Derek a brief, blinding smile before gluing his eyes back to the screen.

“No problem,” Derek tells them, setting himself up at Stiles’ desk and getting out his things. He listens as Stiles and Scott trash talk each other, Stiles better at it than Scott, though Scott appears to be winning. He focuses on the task at hand, grinding the weed, shaking it out over the wrap, licking it and rolling it tight. He rolls two more while Scott and Stiles play just to keep his hands busy. He feels like such a third wheel, and while he knows it isn’t true, it feels a bit like Stiles only invited him over for his weed.

“Okay, I don’t know how much more humiliation I can take,” Stiles announces after another ten minutes. “Let’s just smoke.”

He plucks a blunt from the desk and settles on his bed, Scott sitting right next to him, their legs pressed together. Derek tries not to watch Stiles’ mouth as he lights up and starts smoking, carefully blowing the smoke out the window, and has to try _really_ hard not to watch Scott. When Scott passes it to him and their fingers brush, he takes a hit and pointedly ignores the way Stiles is watching him.

“Shotgun?” Stiles asks Scott when Derek hands it over. Scott nods, and Derek watches helplessly as Stiles takes a hit before his mouth pressing lightly over Scott’s, the smoke passing between them. It’s too much, especially as the high settles into his bones, and he jumps up.

“I, uh, need a glass of water,” he states, but doesn’t get far before Stiles shoots up too.

“Wait!” he shouts, wincing at his own volume when both Scott and Derek look at him sharply. He holds up a finger to Derek, who feels compelled to obey, then has some complicated silent eyebrow conversation with Scott. Scott eventually nods, though he looks a little annoyed, and Stiles sighs and drops his hand. “Let me get it for you.”

Stiles pats his arm on his way to the door, closing it on his way out and leaving Scott and Derek alone.

“Um, wanna finish this?” Scott asks, holding up the still burning blunt and patting the bed next to him. Derek huffs but moves to join him, making sure they aren’t touching in any way before taking the blunt from Scott.

They pass it back and forth until it’s done, and it’s been way longer than it takes to get a glass of water, and Derek is wondering where the hell Stiles went and what is going on.

“So,” Scott starts, and then seems to lose his nerve. He just kind of watches Derek, his puppy dog eyes a little glazed, which Derek finds way too cute.

“...so?” Derek offers, hoping that it prompts Scott to fill him in on whatever the hell is happening.

“I told Stiles this was a dick way to do this,” Scott mutters. “Told him you wouldn’t like an ambush.”

“...ambush?” Derek apparently can’t get himself to answer with more than one word, too high to try and figure any of this out on his own.

“Yeah. Basically...it’s like this, right? You and Stiles are together, and Stiles and I are together, and everyone is doing really well with all that, but, um...well, there’s sort of a missing piece of the puzzle, isn’t there?”

Scott is looking at Derek like he’s supposed to get what that means, but Derek doesn’t know how to communicate with vague bits of information and facial expressions.

“There is?” Two words! Derek gives himself a mental pat on the back and then tries to refocus on the conversation at hand. For some reason, Scott’s nervousness and seriousness are having a calming affect on Derek; if it’s something that Scott can take seriously, while high no less, then it must be important, so Derek can totally be serious too.

“You,” Scott says, then takes a deep breath. “And...me.”

Derek looks at him as Scott’s words sink in, feeling his eyes widen as he leans further back from Scott. Scott’s eyes draw down, and his whole body seems to droop. He starts talking again before Derek can even begin to process a response.

“And...you’re not into it. Okay, um, no problem, we weren’t sure, is the thing, so it’s not a big deal, because I kinda figured you wouldn’t like me like that, but Stiles had this whole, I don’t know, idea that we could all...well, anyways, it doesn’t matter now.”

Derek is barely listening to him, too absorbed by the way Scott’s whole face is drooping. He did that, even though he didn’t mean to, and he just wants to make it better, wants to make Scott smile again. So he reaches over and molds his palm to Scott’s cheek, turning his head to face Derek’s, before going in for a kiss.

It’s awkward, mainly because Scott seems completely taken aback and Derek is too high to really kiss well (just because he always has weed doesn’t mean he actually smokes all that much, and it’s always hit him harder than most people). At first their lips just press together, and Derek thinks that maybe he’s crossed a line, but then Scott’s hand comes up to his cheek and Derek feels his body relax. It helps to know that Scott isn’t upset.

It’s still awkward, but it feels good, at least to Derek, and he deepens it, gets a thrill when Scott gets on board and starts participating, sliding his tongue into Derek’s mouth. He’s not going to do more than kiss while they’re both high together for the first time, and that’s fine. He’s pretty sure he could kiss Scott for days.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot.” They break apart to find Stiles in front of them, holding three water bottles and several snacks in his arms, staring down at them, his pants tented. Derek snorts and his head falls into Scott’s neck, and he lets himself breathe in his scent, Scott whining like a puppy as Derek nuzzles him.

“And _that’s_ fucking precious,” Stiles continues, pushing in between them and dumping his bounty on the bed. “You two aren’t allowed to start liking each other more than me, okay? This was all my doing, you have to give me credit. You two idiots never would’ve made a move, and I would’ve died a virgin. This situation is far superior. You’re welcome.”

Scott and Derek look at each other over Stiles’ body, now separating them, and Scott smirks, lifting an eyebrow, before he and Derek move together to tickle Stiles. Derek takes a second to appreciate that he was able to understand Scott’s eyebrow language before focusing on their torture. Stiles is squealing and rolling over the snacks, smacking at Scott and Derek’s hands to no avail.

“Uncle! Uncle! Let me up, you buffoons!” Stiles backs away from them once they let him go, looking ridiculous and betrayed, his face flushed and his eyebrows angry, but his hair sticking up in every direction. Derek starts giggling, and quickly finds that he can’t stop, and then Scott joins him, and they fall into each other, holding on and laughing hysterically. “Oh, sure, yuck it up. I never should’ve started this whole thing.”

Stiles settles down on the bed and waits for them to stop, Scott reaching for him once he and Derek get themselves back under control. Derek looks at Scott, now that he’s really allowed to, and smiles as he takes in his crooked jaw, his beautiful skin, the way his shorter hair accentuates his long neck. He recognizes that the hearts in Scott’s eyes that he’s directing at Stiles right now are probably reflected in Derek’s own gaze that he’s fixed on Scott.

He turns and finds himself the recipient of Stiles’ loving stare, and reaches up to kiss him, still hesitant and a little unsure. Stiles is anything but, dragging him down until they’re settled on his pillows, making out, Scott sneaking up behind Derek to cuddle him.

They all trade kisses until they’re high floats them down, too tired to do anything but link their fingers and snuggle as close as possible, Derek sandwiched comfortably between these two ridiculous, amazing people that he gets to call his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
